


Day One: Sun/Moon

by nicolewithasoul



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: COC 2019, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 1, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolewithasoul/pseuds/nicolewithasoul
Summary: Simon Snow is the sun, and Baz Pitch desperately needs his warmth.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553713
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Day One: Sun/Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Snowbaz fic, so I'm not sure if I characterized Simon and Baz right. I hope that you enjoy this!

Baz Pitch is in love with the sun. But the sun is dangerous for those who inhabit the night. Get too close, and you're going to get burned. Which is entirely possible when you are near the Chosen One. So Baz pulls himself away, hiding under blankets of barbs and hatred.

Simon Snow is tired. He doesn't want to be the sun. The mage is sending him on all these missions and when he gets back to Mummers House, Baz is waiting with a sharp retort.

Simon Snow is so bright, and Baz Pitch is drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

_____

Simon

I stumble into our room and find Baz sitting upright on his bed. I could still smell the smoke around me from when I went off, and I'm sure that Bax could too.

"What made you go off this time, Snow?" Even his voice irritates me. It's so posh and smooth. The smirk on his face irritates me. It even translates to his words. You can practically hear it.

"Bloody goblins." I collapse onto my bed, not looking at him.

"You couldn't even fight bloody goblins. What kind of Chosen One are you?" He's mocking me. The smoky smell begins to cover his cedar-wood one and my vision grows hazy. Baz knows how to rile me up. He knows exactly what to say to make my start to go off. He makes my magic well up to the surface of my body, makes me feel like I'm going to explode.

I ignore him and push myself off my bed. I stomp over to my window and open it. Maybe I can finally be the one to irritate him.

Baz

He's beaten up again. Blood practically covers him, but it doesn't seem to bother him. I hate seeing Snow like this. His light is dim in moments like these. The smell of his magic is radiating off of him. I can tell that he already went off once today, and he is close to going off again. Because of me.

Cold air floods in through the window that he opened. He loves the cold. He generates so much heat that even with the window open he's warm. Like the sun, he gives off heat.

Whereas I am more like the moon. Heat only reaches me when it comes from him when he chooses to grace me with his warmth. 

I taunt him with my words, hoping to get a reaction out of him, to distract myself from my incessant longing for him. It works. Smoke begins to fill the room. "If you go off now, I'll murder you." I snarl with my ever-present smirk in place. 

"It's your fault!" Snow yells. His curls are flopping all over the place and his face is screwed up in anger. It hides all those beautiful moles of his. "You're always plotting! You're always messing with me!" 

Just as the sun lets off energy-charged particles, Snow's magic fills the room. It warms me up. and makes blood rush to my cheeks. While he had been away I had been to the catacombs to feed. He was lucky that I had. There was so much blood on him that I doubt that I would be able to resist if I didn't have a full stomach. I never want to bite a human. My mother would hate me. Natasha Grimm-Pitch hated vampires. She would have killed me if she knew what I am now. 

I scoff in his face. "I'm not plotting." 

Simon

He raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. I can see a light dusting of color present on his face, which must mean that he fed recently. One less thing that I have to worry about. 

I stammer in response to him. I'm not good with words, I never have been. And around Baz, my words all go out the window. My magic clogs my throat and makes it hard to get words out. When they do come out, they are never right. 

"Snow, go take a shower. You're dripping all over the floor." Baz tells me, his clipped words coming out perfectly. 

I look down and see that he is right. I hate it when he is right. I'm standing in a pool of goblin blood. There is blood on my bed too. "Bloody goblins!" I say again before stomping over to the bathroom and slamming the door behind me. 

Baz

I roll my eyes as he slams the door. And Snow says that I'm the dramatic one. I hear the water turn on and the smell of blood slowly diminishes. His magic calms down too, now that he's away from me. 

I hate the fact that I can't be his friend. His boyfriend. But he's the Chosen One, and I'm Baz Pitch, his enemy. 

In the galaxy, he's the sun. And I'm the moon. I leech light off of him to give myself warmth. I don't have any light of my own. Simon Snow is the light in my dark days, the warmth when I'm freezing. Crowley, he doesn't know how much I want to kiss him. And he never will.


End file.
